


Caught Out

by BansheeLydia



Series: tumblr drabbles [14]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Awkward Sexual Situations, Embarrassment, Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff, Humor, Implied Sexual Content, Mild Sexual Content, Secret Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-12
Updated: 2016-05-12
Packaged: 2018-06-08 00:26:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 441
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6831505
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BansheeLydia/pseuds/BansheeLydia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Scott and Allison's post sex cuddling is ruined.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Caught Out

Scott’s pretty sure Allison will be the death of him.

He’s still breathless, but already her fingertips are stroking down his abdomen as she kisses his neck. He moans softly, cupping Allison’s face to kiss her properly. Just as she hitches her knee up to straddle him, his phone rings and they both curse, pulling away.

“It’s probably Stiles.” Scott grips her thighs gently, thumbs stroking little circles as she sits back. “We have plans later.”

Smiling, Allison reaches over the side of the bed, digging his phone out of the pocket of his jeans. She keeps her gaze on Scott’s as she answers, tone playful.

“Stiles, you’re ruining post sex cuddling.”

Scott grins. Stiles is the only person so far to know that he and Allison managed to patch things up, this time wanting to keep their relationship secret for a while to avoid drama. He can just imagine the look on his best friend’s face in response to Allison’s words.

But then Allison’s expression changes, smile falling away, replaced by a look of total horror. Alarm prickles through Scott and he watches Allison’s face closely, stroking her knee gently to try and offer comfort. After a moment, Allison lowers the phone slightly and covers it with her hand.

“Your mom says dinner is in an hour.” She whispers.

Mortification floods through him. _Shit_. He can already imagine the look on his mom’s face, the talk they’ll be having later. His face grows hot and all he can do is stare at Allison in pure horror until she pokes him in the side, hisses out, “What do you want me to say?” 

“Uh...” Allison’s eyes widen at him and he stutters, “O-okay?”

Allison scrunches her nose up and returns the phone to her ear, repeating Scott’s reply in a small voice. She listens for a moment, a blush creeping up her neck and cheeks, and after she hangs up, she just sits there for a moment.

Scott gently tugs her down to cuddle her close, combing his fingers through her hair, and she slowly relaxes against him.

“Your mom says she’s happy we fixed things,” she says, clearing her throat before continuing, “And that she’s not ready to be a grandmom.”

Scott can’t help his laugh; it bursts out of him, shoulders shaking. Allison lifts her head, narrows her eyes at him. She still looks completely mortified and Scott grins fondly, pressing a kiss against her forehead.

“Hey,” he offers, “It’s payback for the time your dad caught us in the back of your car.”

The look on Allison’s face is worth getting kicked out of bed a second later.

**Author's Note:**

> allirica.tumblr.com - feel free to send me a prompt or come say hi :)


End file.
